Long Lost Siblings
by XxSummerIcexX
Summary: What if Lucy got a letter from her mother saying that she has two other brothers? What if they are Laxus and Sting? What would happen? Read to find out about Lucy's journey to find her real parents. Will they be a great family or was there a reason she was separated from them? READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Prologue

**HEY MINNA! No this is not a pairing story. Please do read this story! It may be a bit weird and not good in the beginning but I will tell you that it will get a lot better like in the next chapter? Please tell me if I have any spelling errors or anything. I will change it immediately **

**AH I ALMOST FORGOT! I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! Hiro Mashima does. If I forget this in other chapters, just remember I don't own FT. Kay?**

**This is Just a Prologue**

* * *

Dear Lucy,

I am sorry you didn't know about this until now. I had told Makarov to give this to you once you had become 17. Well Lucy, you are not my daughter even though that would have become awesome! I wanted to tell this to you from my own self, but I couldn't. I knew I was going to die. So if you are reading this, happy birthday, I love you! Well like I said that you are not my daughter, you were adopted. Me and Jude saw you in this box that said you were named Lucy and that was it. We later got a card saying that you had two other brothers. Their names are Sting Eucliffe and Laxus Dreyar. I don't know their real last names but I do know that they are both dragon slayers and so are you. You guys have ancient dragon slaying magic that only a few know. If you have more questions, please ask Makarov. I love you Lucy. Sorry if this confuses you but I had to tell you that you are not the only kid and have no relatives. Also you are very important.

Love, your mother,

Layla Lucy Heartfilia

* * *

**You read it! Yay! Well it may be a little confusing? Hehe so me and my friend were just walking home when we got the Idea of Laxus Lucy and Sting being siblings since they all have the same hair color and yeah... How do you like it! If you don't like this, please don't tell me this. Like someone once said, "If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all." So keep that opinion to yourself. Oh but if there is anything ANYTHING to help improve my writing, I am all up for it! THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 1

Hello! Hola! Aloha! Konnichiwa (Is this right?)! How are you? I am actually great! Anyways... Here is the next chapter you have all been waiting for!

Before I forget anything else... I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! I think all of you know that by now... Or else it would have been sooooo much better!

* * *

"WHAT!" Lucy's scream was heard all throughout town.

"Lucy! What happened? I came here as fast as I can!" Natsu came running through Master's door of his office.

"Natsu GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" Master Makarov yelled.

Is this a bit confusing? Let me take you back about twenty minutes before Lucy screamed.

20 Minutes earlier

_"Lucy! Please come to my office. And no Natsu, Team Natsu, or anyone else can come and, or try overhear us. If you do, you will receive a punishment." With Master's words, a shudder went through the guild when he said anyone would receive a punishment if they overheard._

_In Master's office_

_"Master you called me?" Lucy asked Master Makarov._

_"Yes my child. You have a letter from your mother."_

_"My mother? She is still alive?" Lucy asked with a bit of excitement building up in her._

_"No. Sorry. But she gave me this before she passed away knowing you would join this guild." With those words, Lucy's excitement went down, but there was still some since she knew there was a letter from her mother._

_"Oh. What is it about?"_

_"Well my child, why don't you open it? I will give you some privacy." with that, the Master left the room._

_After reading the letter** (A/N the Prologue.)** she yelled, "WHAT!"_

Present

"So I guess you finally know, right?" Master asked Lucy returning back.

"Yeah. But it's so surprising that Mom, was never my mom. Does Laxus know? Sting?"

"No Laxus doesn't know. But I will tell him once he comes back from the Mission. I don't think Sting knows. That is why once Laxus comes back, I want you guys, both, to go to Sabertooth and tell Master Jiemma that I sent you. And once you tell Master Jiemma, you have to tell Sting. Both of you. Okay?"

"Wow Master. That's a lot. But if it means that I can meet my brother. Then okay. I think the three of us could try to find out why our parents left us, and why."

"Okay child. Now I have to find out how to tell this to Laxus."

"WE ARE BACK!" Rinjinshu yelled right at that moment.

"Well Master, good luck." with that said, Lucy left the room.

* * *

**Thank you for reading everyone! And thank you so much for all of the reviews! I did actually have written five chapters before posting... But it needed more revising and yeah! I NEED HELP! Does anyone ANYONE have any tips for writing better? I am a terrible writer and I need help for improving it! Please PM and tell me so I can add it for my next chapter! THANK YOU! And do tell me if there are any mistakes so I can change them! Oh I want to know if any of you read this.. So if you do... Please add FT FTW 'kay? Just so I know! THANK YOU MINNA! Untill later!**

**~S. Ice OUT!**


End file.
